Forbidden Secret
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Dovewing sat outside the nursery, watching her kits play. Jayfeather was also watching THEIR kits play. Jayfeather and Dovewing, medicine cat and warrior, were mates. Jayfeather and Dovewing want to yowl to the sky. The didn't mean to, it wasn't their fault! Meanwhile, a new enemy is rising and only three kits can stop this destruction. JayfeatherXDovewing SPOILERS FOR LAST HOPE!
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing was in the nursery. She was expecting kits about 5 moons after the battle with the Dark Forest. No one knew who the father was, and they had decided not to ask.

Dovewing sighed and heaved herself out of her nest. _The more days that pass by I'm just getting fatter and fatter... _Dovewing thought. She walked outside to see the camp activity. Dewpaw, Amberpaw, and Snowpaw were practicing their battle moves with each other while Cherrypaw and Molepaw brought in fresh prey to the fresh-kill pile. Sandstorm was with Graystripe, sunning themselves on the rocks. They had retired to the elders den as soon as the battle was over along with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Spiderleg. Cloudtail and Brightheart still refused to join the elders den.

Squirrelflight was organizing patrols with Bramblestar next to her. A fresh wave of grief washed over her. It should be Firestar up there, but he was gone. Bramblestar was a good leader, and she was proud to be in his clan, but Firestar's death still roamed in her mind. In fact, it probably roamed in everybody's minds.

"Ok, Blossomfall, you lead a hunting patrol with Sorreltail, Toadstep, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker." Squirrelflight called confidently. Over the moons, she became a deputy everybody could be proud of.

Dovewing stared wistfully at the entrance as the patrol departed. "You wish you could go don't you?" Dovewing jumped when she heard a voice.

Cinderheart padded up to her and sat down. "I wish I could go too." She said. Cinderheart was three moons until kitting, expecting Lionblaze's kits. "Yeah, I'm so bored just sitting here all day." Dovewing sighed. "Me too, hey do you want to go for a walk?" Cinderheart asked.

"Just around the camp though." Cinderheart rolled her eyes as Lionblaze padded up to her. "I'm not a kit that needs to be watched over you know." Cinderheart said, annoyance but warmth in her voice. "Yeah, but you're so close to kitting. It will probably do you harm." Lionblaze said while licking the top of her head affectionately.

Jayfeather padded up to the 3 also. "Calm down Lionblaze. She'll be fine. She won't be due for another 3 moons, she's fine." He said. "See. Now let's go Dovewing." Cinderheart led the queen along towards the camp barrier when Dovewing stopped. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Cinderheart asked.

Dovewing crouched down and yowled in pain. Jayfeather rushed over to her and put a paw around her stomach. His eyes widened. "Her kits are coming!" He said.

By now, most of the clan was coming out to see the commotion. Ivypool also rushed over along with Birchfall and Whitewing. "Someone grab me a stick." Jayfeather said as he ran a paw along her stomach, feeling for when the first kit would be coming. Birchfall nodded and ran off into the woods.

"It hurts!" Dovewing yowled. Ivypool gave her a comforting lick on the head. "Don't worry sister, it will be over soon." She murmured. Birchfall came in a moment later with a stick. "Ok, bite down on this when you feel the first pain." Jayfeather instructed. Dovewing nodded and took the stick in her mouth.

The first kit started coming through and Dovewing bit down on it, almost crushing it. Jayfeather bit the sac and started licking it's fur the wrong way, warming it up. He guided the kit to it's mother's belly and it started suckling immediately. The next kit came out and Dovewing bit on the stick again. Splinters were flying by now. "One more Dovewing." Jayfeather encouraged. With the remaining of her strength, she pushed and crushed the stick as the last kit came out.

Dovewing lay on the stone floor, panting. "Three beautiful kits Dovewing. Good job my sweets." Whitewing murmured to her daughter. "Ok guys give her some space. She needs to go to the nursery so she can rest." Jayfeather said to the crowd that had gathered. Jayfeather helped Dovewing up while her family picked up her mewling kits.

Dovewing flopped down onto the nursery bed while her kits started suckling again. "Ok, guys, it's too crowded in here. I need you all to leave." Jayfeather instructed. Now only Jayfeather, Dovewing, and her kits remained. Jayfeather crouched down and rubbed Dovewing's cheek. "Good job Dovewing, I'm so proud." He murmured.

Dovewing smiled tiredly back. "Thank you Jayfeather. How does it feel, to be a father?" That's their secret. Jayfeather and Dovewing, medicine cat and warrior, are mates.

"It feels wonderful. What are you going to name them?" He asked. One of the kits was a gray and white splotched tom, another one was an all light gray she-cat, and the last one was a gray and light gray tabby tom with black paws. "One of them looks like me, so how about Frostkit?" Dovewing asked. "Wonderful. Next one?" Jayfeather prompted. "Another one has gray and white splotches fur... So how about Rainkit? And the last one is a gray and light gray tabby with black paws, so what about Wolfkit?" Dovewing asked again.

"Frostkit, Rainkit, and Wolfkit, I love them." Jayfeather purred. Jayfeather stood up just as Bramblestar walked in. "So, have you decided on names Dovewing?" Bramblestar asked. "Yes, this one is Wolfkit, this one's Rainkit, and this one's Frostkit. Frostkit's a she-cat and Rainkit and Wolfkit are both toms." She explained. "Welcome to the clan little ones." Bramblestar murmured, then turned to Jayfeather.

"Any injuries?" Bramblestar asked. "None, surprisingly, for her first liter." Jayfeather said, just as Dovewing yawned. "Let's leave her to rest. She's tired." Jayfeather said as he and Bramblestar walked out.

The hunting patrol walked in with loads of prey. "Greenleaf hunting is always the best." Blossomfall sighed happily. "Great job guys." Bramblestar said, then walked onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. Most of the clan was already there, but the remaining cats joined them and waited for Bramblestar to speak, curiosity pricking in their pelts.

"As most of you know, Dovewing has just given birth to two toms and a she-cat. What makes this special, you may ask? This is the first liter after the battle with the Dark Forest! A blessing from Starclan indeed." Bramblestar said. "Dovewing! Dovewing! Dovewing!" The clan cheered. "We shall feast tonight then leave for the gathering." Bramblestar dismissed them as the clan started talking excitedly.

Even though Jayfeather was happy, probably the most happy, he couldn't help but feel horror.

_How could I let myself make the same mistake Leafpool did!?_

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first warriors story and I was reading the Sign of the Moon book and I couldn't help but feel like Jayfeather has a secret crush on Dovewing so here it is :D Don't flame if you don't like

But review because they make me happy!

~Angels and Devils


	2. Chapter 2

_** Time Skip: 6 moons later**_

"Wolfkit! Come and catch this!" Wolfkit looked up towards the voice. He recognized that voice, sadly. "Catch what Frostkit?" Wolfkit asked. His mother, Dovewing, came out of the nursery and noticed this.

"Frostkit, you know he can't see you, why torment him?" Dovewing scolded. Wolfkit sensed that Frostkit's mood had changed. "Sorry Dovewing." Frostkit mumbled. "It's not me you should be apologizing too. Apologize to Wolfkit." Dovewing said sternly. Wolfkit heard footsteps pad over to him. "Sorry Wolfkit. I didn't mean it." Frostkit mumbled. Wolfkit felt satisfaction when he heard the sincere in her voice. She really meant it.

"It's ok Frostkit. Why don't we go eat some fresh-kill? I'm starving." Wolfkit said and let Frostkit guide him to the fresh-kill pile. "Rainkit! What are you doing in here?!" A voice yowled. Wolfkit twitched his ears.

"Why am I not surprised it's Rainkit?" Wolfkit mumbled in amusement. Dovewing rushed over to the medicine den.

(With Dovewing)

Dovewing saw Jayfeather standing over Rainkit, who looked terrified out of his fur. "What all did you eat?" Jayfeather hissed angrily. "I-I swear I didn't eat anything." Rainkit squeaked. "Now, now Jayfeather, calm down. If he didn't eat anything then it's fine." Dovewing said and stood in front of Rainkit. "He wasn't supposed to be in here anyway." Jayfeather muttered.

"Rainkit, go join your siblings at the fresh-kill pile. They're waiting for you." Rainkit nodded and dashed off.

When he was gone, Dovewing turned to Jayfeather. "I hope you know that Wolfkit has to be a medicine cat like you right, because he's blind." Dovewing murmured. "What? He's blind?" Jayfeather asked, shocked. "Yeah? Didn't you notice his movements? I'm sure he knows he has to also." Dovewing said.

"Jayfeather! I finished my exercises!" Briarlight called from the back of the den. Jayfeather got up and went over to her. "Great job Briarlight. Why don't you go through my stores and made sure Rainkit _actually _didn't eat anything?" Jayfeather asked. Briarlight nodded. "On it." She hauled herself to the stores and sorted through them just as Jayfeather went back to Dovewing.

"I can't believe I let myself do the exact same thing Leafpool did." Jayfeather murmured. "You don't regret it do you?" Dovewing asked, hurt in her voice. "No! Of course not! I just know it's going to be awkward, training my kit." Jayfeather said in a quiet voice. "I know, but you're strong. At least they didn't grow up as a lie. Leafpool may have made that mistake, but at least we didn't give up our kits to someone else." Dovewing said quietly also.

Jayfeather nodded. "That's true, if they find out they can't be made at us for lying about their parents. Now why don't you go watch them to make sure they don't get into anymore trouble." Jayfeather purred slightly. Dovewing smiled. "Ok." She gave him a quick lick across his cheek and left the den.

It was only then that he realized the aura of hate in the air.

(Back at the fresh-kill pile)

Rainkit had come rushing out of the den. "Frostkit, Wolfkit, Jayfeather caught me!" Rainkit squeaked. "I'm not surprised, you're louder than a badger. It doesn't help that he has sharper hearing than you." Wolfkit pointed out. "Why you.." Rainkit stopped when Frostkit gave him a warning glance, her blue eyes warning. Rainkit sighed. "Fine, fine." He scoffed at Wolfkit's smug smirk.

Dovewing came over to the fresh-kill pile and looked at them. "You guys are a mess, let me clean you up." She said, then started licking them frantically. "Stop that! I can do it myself!" Wolfkit said indignantly.

Just at that time, Bramblestar came out of his den and onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar called. The clan gathered and waited.

"Today is one of my favorite days. It is time for Rainkit, Wolfkit, and Frostkit to become apprentices!" Yowls of approval and congratulations erupted from the clan. "Rainkit, come forward." Rainkit obeyed and stood in front of Bramblestar, who now stood in front of the Highledge. "From this moment on, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe." The young tom walked forward and touched noses with Rainpaw, who did the same.

"Frostkit, step forward." Frostkit walked up timidly, as if she was afraid. "From this moment on, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool." Frostpaw saw Ivypool walk forward. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my kin." Ivypool murmured as she touched noses with Frostpaw. "I don't want you to." Frostpaw said, mischief in her voice.

"Wolfkit, come forward." Wolfkit sighed inwardly because he already knew his mentor, but he walked forward anyway. "From this moment on, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor is Jayfeather, as you may know." Bramblestar said. Wolfpaw nodded and waited until Jayfeather came forward. They touched noses silently.

"Wolfpaw! Rainpaw! Frostpaw!" The clan cheered. "We're aren't finished yet. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, come forward." Cherrypaw and Molepaw gasped in surprise. Poppyfrost, their mother, came over and licked them. "The clan is waiting Poppyfrost." Molepaw muttered, then ducked away.

The said apprentices came forward and stood in front of Bramblestar. "I know this is long overdue, but you guys have waited patiently and now it's time for your warrior ceremonies.I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code and we commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She said, pride coming off her in waves. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Cherryclaw! Starclan honers your courage and battle skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Cherryclaw puffed out her chest in pride. Bramblestar said the same thing to Molepaw, who is now Molewhisker.

Jayfeather led Wolfpaw to the medicine den. "You got an apprentice? It's about time Jayfeather." Wolfpaw could tell that Briarlight's purr was forced. Whether his mentor noticed it or not, he didn't take any notice. "Yep. But I'll still be around for a long time." Jayfeather shrugged then turned back to Wolfpaw. "Right. For now, we'll learn about the different types of herbs, then know it's uses. We'll also be traveling to the Moonpool tonight." Jayfeather said.

"Hey, I recognize this on Rainkit- Rainpaw's- pelt earlier today." Wolfpaw said when he smelled a leaf. Jayfeather walked over and ran a paw over it. "This is a dock leaf. It is used to soothe scratches." Jayfeather said. Wolfpaw nodded. _Dock for scratches, right._ He thought.

Jayfeather _actually _smiled. "I think you're going to be good at this."

**Time Skip: About time to leave for Moonpool**

"Wolfpaw, It's time to leave." Jayfeather said to him. Wolfpaw nodded and said by to Briarlight. They had become good friends in the matter of time. They trekked to the Moonpool in silence. "Hey Jayfeather! Who's this?" Littlecloud asked. Jayfeather could already tell the old medicine cat would be retiring soon. Jayfeather picked up a new smell with him.

"I could ask you the same thing Littlecloud." Jayfeather said. "Oh! Right, this is Sunpaw. She's decided to be the new Shadowclan medicine cat. She's been training for only a moon and she has memorized all the herbs and it's uses." Littlecloud purred. Sunpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, then noticed Wolfpaw.

"Hey, your eyes are pretty." She said, her pelt growing hot. Wolfpaw widened his eyes. "My eyes are... _pretty?" _Wolfpaw asked shocked. "Yeah.. the way they're clear and hazy, I love it." She said. Wolfpaw heard the kindness in her voice. "T-Thank you." He said, not quite sure how to react.

"Littlecloud, this is Wolfpaw. He is Dovewing's kit." _And mine. _He added silently. "Oh! Didn't she have 2 others?" Littlecloud asked. "Yeah, Rainpaw and Frostpaw. These guys just became apprentices today." Jayfeather explained.

"It's great to see you actually have an apprentice Jayfeather." Jayfeather turned around to see Kestrelflight padding up to him. "Yeah. Where's Willowshine?" Jayfeather asked. She wasn't usually late. Kestrelflight shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see her."

The medicine cats didn't have time to wait for her so they went on without her. Wolfpaw kept tripping on rocks, and every time he'd curse. "Here, let me help." Sunpaw pressed her flank against Wolfpaw's so she could guide him. Wolfpaw, though indignant, let Sunpaw guide him.

They finally reached the Moonpool to see Willowshine still not there. "This is troubling." Littlecloud sighed.

Jayfeather and Wolfpaw touched their noses to the Moonpool like the rest of the medicine cats and they all started dreaming.

**_Wolfpaw's Dream:_ **Wolfpaw opened his eyes to see (Like Jayfeather, he can see in dreams) a lush forest and some starry cats around him. "Welcome Wolfpaw. I am Bluestar and this is Whitestorm. We've come to give you your first sign." Bluestar said. "I've heard of you Bluestar. What is it you need to tell me?" Wolfpaw asked. _"The three little jays and doves will stop the darkness that is slowly rising within the clans." _Bluestar said in a mysterious voice.

"Wait, three little jays and doves? What does that mean?" Wolfpaw asked, but the starry cats were already fading away.

_**Jayfeather's Dream:** _Jayfeather opened his eyes to see the usual lush forest. "What were you thinking Jayfeather? Why did you complain all your life to have done it yourself?" Jayfeather sighed and turned around to see Yellowfang.

"I at least didn't lie about who their parents are. And it doesn't matter anyway." Jayfeather shrugged. Yellowfang just sighed. "Wolfpaw is very keen, like you are. He'll find out eventually." She said. "And I won't care. I doubt he'd tell the clans like... like Hollyleaf did." Grief choked him when he mentioned his sisters name.

"She is here Jayfeather, and is watching over you. She is very proud of you and hopes the best of your kits." Yellowfang said gently. "Can I see her?" Jayfeather asked. "Maybe next time, but for now, I need to tell you something very important." Yellowfang said. She gazed at Jayfeather seriously now.

_"The three little jays and doves will stop the darkness that is slowly rising within the clans." _Yellowfang said, then started disappearing. "Wait! Don't go!" Jayfeather called but she was already gone.

Now he opened his eyes to see his usual darkness.

* * *

Phew! Long chapter there! I bet you can guess why I made Wolfpaw blind. You could also figure out what the prophecy means because I come up with lame prophecies -.-' Anyway, should I make Wolfpaw and Sunpaw together, like Jayfeather and Leafpool, or should I just leave them as friends? I need your answers so I don't lose too many viewers ^^

Review please!

~Angels and Devils


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfpaw and Jayfeather walked into the camp silently. "Wolfpaw! You're back! How'd it go?" Wolfpaw held back a sigh at Frostpaw and Rainpaw's voice.

"Yes I'm back and it went well." Wolfpaw said before stalking off to the medicine den. Jayfeather, sensing Rainpaw and Frostpaw's hurt, said, "He's just tired. It's a long walk from the Moonpool and here." To his relief, they seemed to buy it and went off to their mentors.

"Ivypool! What are we doing today?" Frostpaw asked while Bumblestripe took Rainpaw out to learn how to hunt. "I guess we'll be practicing battle moves, then your hunters crouch. Leaf-bare will be here soon and the clan needs food." Ivypool said. Frostpaw gave an excited bounce and followed Ivypool out through the thorn barrier.

Jayfeather sighed and went back to the medicine den. "Jayfeather, I sorted through our herb stores and we need whatever this leaf is." Wolfpaw pushed a leaf in front of Jayfeather, and he sniffed it. "That's feverfew. We need those for the upcoming leaf-bare days." Jayfeather said. "Feverfew helps bring down fevers right, thus the name?" Wolfpaw asked. "Yeah, and the chills. Briarlight, can you get Leafpool for me?" Jayfeather sensed her confusion and shocked, but hauled her way out of the den anyway.

"I thought Leafpool wasn't a medicine cat anymore?" Wolfpaw said. "She isn't, but that doesn't mean we have to waste her medicine cat skills." No matter how much he hated Leafpool, he couldn't deny her skills when they need it most.

"Briarlight said you wanted to see me?" Leafpool said. "Yes. On your way out on patrol, be sure to look for feverfew for me? We're running low and I need to show Wolfpaw the territory." Jayfeather said, not looking up at Leafpool. "O-Of course, but why me? You know I'm not a medicine cat anymore." Leafpool asked. "I know but with leaf-bare coming I need all the help I can get." Jayfeather growled. Jayfeather heard her leave the den.

"Well are we going or not?" Jayfeather jumped to hear Wolfpaw at the entrance. "How'd you get over here so fast?" Jayfeather asked when they left camp. "I don't know or care, but I do care if you will show me the territory or not." Wolfpaw retorted. "Ok, ok, keep your fur on." Jayfeather grumbled and led the way through the forest, his tail guiding Wolfpaw.

"I could lead myself you know." Wolfpaw growled. "Yeah, well how would you like to trip over something or run into a tree?" Jayfeather hissed back. "You're blind too, how do you know this place so well then?" Wolfpaw retorted. "I'm older than you are, and know this forest a lot better than you do. This is your second time out of camp for Starclan's sake!" Jayfeather growled, annoyance thick in his voice. Wolfpaw growled but didn't object any further.

Suddenly, Wolfpaw found himself looking at the forest. He could see. "Watch out!" Wolfpaw swung his head around to see two cats. One of them had to be Jayfeather, a younger Jayfeather, and Brightheart. He'd heard stories from the elders about Brightheart's first apprentice.

Jayfeather swerved just in time before he hit a tree. "The trunks are thick here but not too much undergrowth." Brightheart explained. "Oh." He replied, obviously not really paying attention. Before Wolfpaw had a chance to follow them, he was blind once again and he could feel Jayfeather's stare. "Are you coming or are you going to stay there until the suns down." Jayfeather said before leading Wolfpaw again.

_That was weird. _Wolfpaw thought. _When Jayfeather started saying how I'l hit a tree, I was somehow in his memories! But, how in the world did that happen? _Wolfpaw was confused now. Jayfeather, who had read his thoughts clearly, was shocked. _That's the same power of the three! Could it have something to do with the prophecy? _

This time, Wolfpaw heard his thoughts loudly. "How can you hear my thoughts?" They asked at the same time. "So, at the Moonpool you got that same prophecy?" Jayfeather asked Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw nodded. "The one with the three jays and doves? But, what does it mean?" Wolfpaw asked. Jayfeather just shook his head.

They continued on in silence.

(Back in camp)

Dovewing was by the fresh-kill pile, talking to Ivypool and Bumblestripe about how their apprentices are doing. "Frostpaw got the hunters crouch perfectly right! It was amazing, I barely had to do anything and she caught a vole and a squirrel! It's amazing." Ivypool said. "Rainpaw is a quick learner. I'm barely doing any of the mentoring!" Bumblestripe agreed.

"I'm so glad that they're doing well. But it seemed like yesterday when they were only 2 moons old..." Dovewing sighed. "Um, Dovewing, can I talk to you for a second?" Dovewing looked to the side to see Whitewing pad up to her. "Yeah, sure Whitewing. Does Ivypool need to come too?" She asked, leaving her half-eaten shrew for someone else. "That would be best." Dovewing was somewhat suspicious, but didn't object.

The three of them padded out into the forest. Whitewing stopped in a little clearing and started to get comfortable. "Ok Dovewing, what I'm about to ask you does not affect how I will love you or make me be mad. I trust your decision, but this is something your family needs to know so that way we could help you if anything is wrong." Dovewing was really scared now.

"Who is the father of your kits Dovewing?"

A heavy silence followed her question. Dovewing's heart stopped beating all together. "T..The father?" Dovewing repeated. "Yes. Go on Dovewing." Whitewing prompted. Dovewing glanced at Ivypool, and she was waiting anxiously. Dovewing took a deep breath.

"Their father is Jayfeather."

Another heavy silence. Whitewing and Ivypool were staring at he, wide-eyed. "Please don't hate me. I really am going to need your help with this." Dovewing pleaded, close to tears. Whitewing got up and licked her head comfortingly. "Don't worry my sweets. Your secret is safe with us. I don't hate you and neither does Ivypool." Whitewing said.

"Now that I think about it, Wolfpaw, Rainpaw, and Frostpaw look just like you and Jayfeather combined." Ivypool said thoughtfully. "Yes, but I doubt anybody would notice unless you actually told them. Then they'd make the connection." Whitewing agreed. Dovewing was trembling in relief.

"Don't tell Birchfall. He'll just get mad at me and say what a horrible decision I made and then he'd stop loving me." Dovewing pleaded, sounding really desperate again. "It's ok Dovewing. We won't tell. But I'm very proud of you. Now our family can continue going on!" Whitewing sounded happy.

"Thank you so much you guys!" Dovewing said happily and nuzzled them. "I've got to get back to camp to make sure Frostpaw and Rainpaw aren't in trouble. Those guys are always getting into trouble." Dovewing said and trotted off. Whitewing and Ivypool stayed.

"I told you they were Jayfeather's!" Whitewing hissed, but she wasn't angry. She was triumphant. Ivypool rolled her eyes. "Jeez, and I thought I was bad." Ivypool said teasingly. Whitewing licked her daughter on the forehead before trotting off, Ivypool following.

They failed to notice the cat that was standing there, and he looked mad.

* * *

I know, I know boring chapter, but at least Whitewing and Ivypool know :D

Who was the mysterious cat that was there? Try guessing in a review, because I know who it is :3

You see, I only gave you that question cause I want reviews :3 Go on, click that review button. CLICK it

~Angels and Devils


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a quarter moon since Wolfpaw, Rainpaw, and Frostpaw became apprentices. It was going to be their first gathering tonight, and they were excited.

"Wolfpaw! This is going to be so exciting! I wonder how the island looks like..." Rainpaw trailed off at Wolfpaw's glare. "I don't know Rainpaw, how will it look?" He asked sharply. "Don't be so down Wolfpaw. It's our first gathering tonight!" Frostpaw exclaimed happily. Wolfpaw sighed, but didn't object.

"Alright, the cats going to the gathering are: Thornclaw, Leafpool, Birchfall, Dovewing, Brightheart, Berrynose, Cherryclaw, Molewhisker, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Frostpaw, Wolfpaw, Rainpaw, Dewpaw, Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight." Bramblestar said, then jumped down the Highledge.

"Frostpaw! We're going hunting one last time before the gathering" Ivypool called. "Coming!" Frostpaw called back then bounded towards Ivypool. Rainpaw bounded towards Bumblestripe. "Hey, Bumblestripe, can we go practice battle moves?" Rainpaw asked excitedly. "Sure. Let's go." Wolfpaw twitched his ears in surprise. Bumblestripe sounded upset, but it was obviously not with his apprentice. It was something else.

"Are you ok? You seem worried." Wolfpaw jumped at Dovewing's voice. "It's just Bumblestripe." Wolfpaw muttered. "Bumblestripe? What'd he do?" Dovewing asked, surprised. "He seems mad at something. I can't tell what but his voice was strained, as if he was trying to be cheerful." Wolfpaw said. "I didn't know that. You seem to be very observant these days." Dovewing sighed and started licking her kit. "Where's Jayfeather?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I'm... Not too sure myself." Dovewing said, looking around.

"Why do you need Jayfeather?" A sharp voice asked. "Briarlight? Oh, no reason, Wolfpaw just wanted to know." Dovewing said. Wolfpaw could hear the smile in her voice. Briarlight snorted and dragged herself away from the fresh-kill pile.

"Who put dirt in her fresh-kill?" Wolfpaw muttered. "I don't know. We used to be good friends when I was an apprentice." Wolfpaw can hear the longing in her voice, as if she wanted to see those times again.

"Oh well, I'll go check the den. If he's not there then I'll go outside camp and look." Wolfpaw said then got up. "Jayfeather?" Wolfpaw called when he was at the medicine den. At first there was no response, then a muffled sneeze. "What do you need Wolfpaw?" Wolfpaw almost laughed when he smelled dust all over Jayfeather.

"Might want to get cleaned up before the gathering." Wolfpaw pointed out. "Stop sounding so amused. It's really dusty in there." Jayfeather snapped, though he felt a purr rise in his throat when he imagined how funny he must look.

"Jayfeather! We're kinda low in yarrow!" Briarlight called.

"Ok! I'll be sure to get it!" Jayfeather called back. "Come on, Rainpaw and Frostpaw are busy so we are too." Jayfeather led Wolfpaw out of the den.

When they were almost to the camp entrance, Dovewing came racing to them. "Get herbs ready Jayfeather! There's a border skirmish happening." Dovewing panted. "Wait, where?" Jayfeather asked. "Shadowclan border!" Dovewing called as she went into Bramblestar's den.

"Wolfpaw, get a marigold and dock poultice." Jayfeather ordered, just as Bramblestar came out of his den. "Whitewing, Blossomfall, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Cherryclaw, Dewpaw, and Toadstep, we're going to back up Berrynose's patrol. They're having a border skirmish with Shadowclan. We must leave immediately." With that said, Bramblestar led the patrol out of camp.

"Are these the right herbs Jayfeather?" Wolfpaw asked. Jayfeather sniffed the herbs and nodded. "Good job Wolfpaw." Jayfeather praised. Wolfpaw felt pleased with himself. Jayfeather hadn't even taught him what marigold felt or smelt like.

"Now we wait."

_**At the Shadowclan border:** _Bramblestar's patrol exploded into the clearing and immediately started fighting the Shadowclan cats. Bramblestar fought Rowanclaw, Dovewing fought Tawnypelt, and Lionblaze fought Owlclaw.

It wasn't long before Bramblestar had Rowanclaw in a killing bite position. "No! Bramblestar, don't kill him!" Tawnypelt pleaded before she got tackled by Dovewing. "Take your cats away." Bramblestar growled. Rowanclaw growled back then heaved Bramblestar off him. Rowanclaw threw himself towards Bramblestar, before he ducked his head and clawed Rowanclaw on his side as he flew by. Rowanclaw winced and his leap got messed up.

Rowanclaw ran under Bramblestar and clawed his soft belly fur. Bramblestar collapsed onto Rowanclaw and knocked the breath out of him. Rowanclaw managed to scramble out from Bramblestar.

Rowanclaw faced Bramblestar, panting and wounded, more so than Bramblestar. "Why are you even here?" Bramblestar asked. "We found Thunderclan scent well inside our border, and we want revenge." Rowanclaw growled, then leapt blindly at Bramblestar. Bramblestar raised a paw, and smashed him into the ground by his head, and held him there.

"Take your cats, and leave." Bramblestar said with bored eyes. Rowanclaw snarled at him a bit, before scrambling away. "Shadowclan, retreat!" The Shadowclan cats stopped fighting and ran into the forest. "We'll be back." Rowanclaw snarled before running after his clanmates.

"AMBERPAW!" Hazeltail screamed her apprentices name. Bramblestar immediately ran to her and stopped dead. Amberpaw's neck was twisted in a weird way. Her mouth was open in a silent wail and her eyes were glazed over. Bramblestar gently touched her head with his muzzle. "There's nothing we can do for her now. She's already on her way to Starclan."

Hazeltail let out a wail of grief for her apprentice.

By the time they reached camp, everybody was crowding around the newcomers. "How'd it go?" "Why were they attacking you?" "What happened to Amberpaw?" "How could they?"

"Everybody give me some room! If you were not on the patrol, leave so I can tend to injuries!" Jayfeather's sharp call caused the cats to withdraw to the edge of the clearing. "Wolfpaw, check for serious injuries, then treat those. Then search for minor injuries. Put the dock leaf juice on their wounds then spread the marigold poultice around it to stop infection." Wolfpaw nodded and ran off.

When Jayfeather was done treating the wounds, Brightheart and Cloudtail ran up to their dead daughter. "Oh Starclan why?! She was so young!" Brightheart wailed while Cloudtail rested his tail on her shoulders. His eyes were full of grief though. Dewpaw and Snowpaw came up to them and rested their noses into their sister's cold fur.

"Dewpaw, you're excused from going to the gathering tonight ok? Same with you Brightheart." Bramblestar said gently. Dewpaw just nodded and sniffed a little bit while Brightheart didn't respond.

"Thunderclan, it is time to go to the gathering! Those who Jayfeather says can't go won't. That's you Berrynose." Bramblestar gave the warrior a look that said I-dare-you-to-argue. Berrynose just glared at the ground.

As the cats made their way to the gathering, Wolfpaw couldn't help but wonder what would happen.

_What an interesting gathering this ought to be._

* * *

Ok, first of all: I AM SO SORRY FOR KILLING AMBERPAW! I loved her, I really did but as you could see, it will make the gathering more "interesting"

Still review though ^^

~Angels and Devils


	5. Chapter 5

As the Thunderclan cats made their way to the island, Jayfeather couldn't help but wonder what Bramblestar was going to say. "Bramblestar, what are you going to say?" Squirrelflight asked what everyone was thinking. Bramblestar just growled. "You'll see." He said as he jumped on the tree bridge

They were the last to arrive, and surprisingly the clans were keeping to themselves. _Uh oh, I know what this means. _Jayfeather inwardly sighed. "What do you mean?" Wolfpaw whispered. "It means that only Thunderclan will call your name. It's happened before. But, maybe some of the other clans will, I don't know." Jayfeather whispered back. Wolfpaw sighed but didn't say anymore.

Mistystar started first. "I'd like to congratulate two apprentices. They are now warriors named Mossyflight and Rushclaw!" All three clans called out the new warriors names as they stood proudly. "Also it has been a fine leaf-fall and greenleaf and Riverclan is ready for leaf-bare!" She called out and sat down.

Onestar took her place. "Windclan is also doing well and the leaf-bare chills haven't scared the rabbits away yet. We also would like to congratulate Heathertail on having kits!" Onestar called. Again, the three clans called out Heathertail's name, though they were curious who the father was since Breezepelt disappeared.

Bramblestar stood up quickly before Blackstar could. "Thunderclan is doing fairly well. We'd like to congratulate Wolfpaw, Rainpaw, and Frostpaw on becoming apprentices." This time though, only Riverclan and Windclan called out the new apprentices names. Blackstar, and the rest of Shadowclan, remained silent. "But, we unfortunately have grave news. Earlier today, we received an attack from Shadowclan. We thought we had won the battle, but we had lost in the end. Shadowclan killed Amberpaw!" Bramblestar called. At first, the clearing was silent with shock, even Shadowclan, then wails of grief and hisses of protest came from the clearing.

"We didn't kill her!" Blackstar hissed. "How do you explain the weird twist in her neck then! It was in an awkward way and she was wailing silently!" Bramblestar hissed back. Jayfeather felt tension form between Shadowclan and Thunderclan. He searched the minds of everyone. He could tell Wolfpaw was doing the same.

Jayfeather saw no guilt in any Shadowclan cats minds. Only shock, until he came across one cats mind. It was filled with hatred, and satisfaction. He stiffened.

Wolfpaw stiffened also. "So, a Shadowclan cat did kill Amberpaw, but he is too afraid to admit it. No... he doesn't want to admit it, he just is satisfied with her death." Wolfpaw murmured so only Jayfeather could hear. "Yes, I can't tell who it is though from all this noise." Jayfeather murmured back. "Me neither."

"Thunderclan, we're going home!" Bramblestar yowled in fury. The other clan leaders called their clans together, and Blackstar had to stop a new Shadowclan apprentice from clawing the eyes out of a young Riverclan tom.

The Thunderclan cats were silent on the way home. Bramblestar's tail swished back and forth in fury. _Should I tell Bramblestar what we saw? He already knows about our powers so why not? _Jayfeather wondered. _You should, so that way we can keep a lookout. _Jayfeather heard Wolfpaw's voice in his mind.

_Telepathy? That's nice... _Jayfeather sighed.

When they got home, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw were still sitting vigil for Amberpaw. "Why don't you g get some rest. The elders will bury her in the morning." Bramblestar murmured quietly to the family. they just nodded numbly and stiffly went back to their appropriate dens.

"Uh, wait Bramblestar." Jayfeather called to the retreating leader. "What do you want Jayfeather? Can't it wait until morning?" Bramblestar asked wearily. "I'm sorry, but it can't, and I think you'll want this information." Bramblestar perked up a bit. "Ok, come into my den." He sighed and led the way to his den.

"So, what is it?" Bramblestar asked as he settled down. "I don't know who it is yet, but I want to tell you that a Shadowclan cat definitely killed Amberpaw. I went into the minds of every Shadowclan cat and only found shock, but then I came across a mind filled with hatred and satisfaction right after you announced she was dead." Jayfeather reported.

Bramblestar was shocked, that was for sure. You didn't need to see to know that much. "Are you sure you don't know who it is?" He asked. Jayfeather shook his head. "Unfortunately no. I do know that it was a tom though. I can't seem to think of anybody who would have a grudge against Amberpaw, or her family." Jayfeather sighed. Bramblestar did too. "Ok, you are excused. We'll keep a lookout from now on." Jayfeather nodded and left the den.

"Did you tell him?" A sleepy voice asked. "Yes Wolfpaw, now get some rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Jayfeather said as he started to settle down. "Ok..." Jayfeather listened until Wolfpaw's breathing slowed, and soon gave way to sleep also.

* * *

Sorry for the insanely short chapter... I wanted to end it after the gathering.

Who was it that killed Amberpaw? Why did he? Did he have a grudge against Amberpaw and her family, or was it because he had a grudge against another Thunderclan cat? Find out in later chapters! (TV show time!)

~Angels and Devils


	6. Chapter 6

Jayfeather awoke to darkness, as usual. He noticed the nest where Wolfpaw slept was empty. Jayfeather sighed and got up, arching his back in the process.

The first thing he noticed was that the camp was full of activity. Brightheart and Cloudtail were numbly putting their caught fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. Sandstorm and Graystripe were telling Cinderheart's kits, Flamekit (An orange tabby tom with blue eyes) and Graykit (An all gray tom with amber eyes) stories about the Dark Forest battle and the Great Journey.

Dewpaw and Snowpaw were a little bit more over their grief for their lost sister and were following their mentors, Lionblaze and Mousewhisker, out of the camp for training. Leaf-bare makes bellies hungry and tempers short, so you had to be ready. Squirrelflight was making hunting patrols so they'd be stocked up for leaf-bare. Other warriors were either talking or getting ready for patrol.

"Have you seen Wolfpaw?" Jayfeather asked Toadstep. "Yeah, he went with the dawn patrol to look for yarrow." Toadstep said, then continued talking with Rosepetal. Jayfeather was almost ok with it, until he realized that he didn't teach Wolfpaw what yarrow smelled or felt like.

"Don't worry Jayfeather, I showed him what it looked like." Jayfeather spun around in surprise to sense Briarlight. "Don't scare me like that!" Jayfeather hissed. "Sorry, but you usually are the one with the sharpest hearing around here, are you ok?" Briarlight asked gently. Jayfeather wanted to confine to everything with her, but he knew he couldn't. Not after how she acted when she saw Dovewing and him talking that one day.

"Everything's fine Briarlight, I'm going to go out and speak with Leafpool. I'll be back." Jayfeather said and started walking towards the entrance. "But you can't! She's on a hunting patrol!" Briarlight called to him. Jayfeather growled. "I don't care!" He snapped before he exited camp.

He needed someone to talk to. He just did. Jayfeather opened his mouth and tasted the air for any scent of Leafpool. He faintly picked one up somewhere near the Windclan border. Jayfeather rushed over there, not caring about the noise he was making.

"Leafpool?" Jayfeather called, sending a mouse hurrying away under his paws. "Really Jayfeather? I was stalking that!" Leafpool said, sounding really irritated.

"I'm sorry but I thought you'd be here to talk to me." He snapped back, almost thinking of leaving and consulting to his adoptive father, Bramblestar. "No! I'm sorry, it's just that this is the best bit of prey all morning. Now, what do you want to talk about?" Leafpool sat down, making a crunching sound from the fallen, withered leaves.

Jayfeather took a deep breath and hesitated a little bit. "How did you... Feel when you had Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I?" Jayfeather asked carefully. "I was overjoyed at the thought of having kits! I was scared though, because I knew I had to keep it a secret. I wouldn't have been able to say that was my son or daughter who did that, but I knew I made the right decision and I don't regret anything." Leafpool's amber eyes glazed over as she remembered the precious moments.

Jayfeather could relate to that. "Why?" Leafpool asked, coming back to the present. "I... I just... Wanted to hear you advice..." Jayfeather said hesitantly again, hoping that Leafpool would catch on. "Why would you... Oh no... Did you-?" Jayfeather just nodded and looked down.

"It's ok, oh my precious kit..." Leafpool nuzzled his cheek in sympathy. "Who is it?" She asked gently, hoping he wouldn't get snappy. "Dovewing..." Jayfeather said uncertainly. "But, you guys are-" "I know! We didn't mean to!" Jayfeather finally growled, going back to his fiery self.

"I wish your life didn't have to be filled with secrets." Leafpool whispered. "I wish it didn't have to either, but Starclan has chosen this for a reason, so I don't regret anything." Jayfeather muttered and stood up. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you, and you don't have to worry!" Leafpool called before going back to her hunt.

Jayfeather broke down as soon as he was sure that no cat was anywhere near him. "How could this happen to me?!" He shouted to Starclan. "Huh?! Is my life supposed to be full of secrets and lies?!" He continued shouting. He bowed his head down and for the first time, probably in his life, started crying.

"Why...?" He whispered. "Jayfeather?" He looked up in shock to _see _Hollyleaf. Her eyes were full of pain and love for her brother. "Hollyleaf..." He said to her. She walked and touched her muzzle to his head. "Starclan cannot change your life. Everything happens for a reason Jayfeather, and Starclan is with you. I'm with you my brother." She said to him with wisdom in her voice.

"Lionblaze and I suffered with the lies too, and I feel so sorry for you since you have to carry the burden of having kits as a medicine cat." She continued. "Hollyleaf.. Why did you have to die? You would have been a great person to consult to." He mumbled.

She backed up and faced Jayfeather. "Like I said, everything happens for a reason and it was my time to die. Please.. Be strong for me." Hollyleaf said before fading away and Jayfeather saw darkness again.

**With Wolfpaw and the border patrol: **Wolfpaw followed the movements of the other cats as he attempted to follow the patrol. _This is irritating. Now I know what Jayfeather meant.._ Wolfpaw sighed. "Do you need any help carrying that yarrow?" Whitewing asked gently. "Yesh pwease." Wolfpaw said, his voice muffled by the yarrow.

He was grateful towards his kin for helping him. They continued until suddenly, Wolfpaw was plunged into yet another annoying vision.

"Come on Dovepaw! Please meet me at the abandoned Twoleg nest!" A dark brown tabby pleaded to a smaller, younger looking version of his mother. "No Tigerheart, I'm finished with you. I belong to Thunderclan and you belong to Shadowclan. We can't be together." Dovepaw said, somewhat in pain to see her previous love go.

"And you lied to me! How could you use Ivypaw for Jayfeather's herbs!" Dovepaw hissed, now a new fire in her eyes. Tigerheart didn't say anything else as Dovepaw rushed away.

"Wolfpaw, are you ok?" Berrynose asked the young apprentice. Wolfpaw didn't respond right away. Before the vision faded, he saw a Starclan cat. She was looking at him with pleading eyes for him to understand, then blackness crowded his vision once again.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm ok." Wolfpaw said to him and continued walking. _What did that mean? Hmm... Tigerheart loved my mother... But we can't be his because I know we don't look like him.. What if.. _Wolfpaw stopped walking.

_Tigerheart killed Amberpaw!_

* * *

Yes, I know, long time since I've updated this story.. T^T And to all of you guys who said that this sucked because it was Jayfeather and Dovewing, I KNOW they are siblings, thus the prophecy. That's why in the description it said they didn't mean to. But there are some people who love their cousins and family so that's also where this story came from.

And the name, "FORBIDDEN Secret" That's all I had to say. Now, if you don't like it, don't read.

Thank you for those who do like it and for bearing with me! :D

Review pwease because they make me happy, but no flames

~Angels and Devils


End file.
